Blame It On the Kitten
by Cece1
Summary: Someone from the past shows up and tells a big secret...Ro/Ra
1. Blame it on the kitten

Title: Blame It On the Kitten

Author: Cece

Rating: PG

Summary: A visit from someone from the past leads to a big secret being revealed.

Disclamer: I do not own any Friends characters

Spoilers: Somewhere in season five. Lets just pretend there was no drunk wedding in Vegas.

Distribution: I'd just like to know where it goes.

  
  


  
  


[Scene: Monica and Chandler's, all but Ross and Chandler are there. Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. Joey is at the kitchen table eating a sandwich]

Phoe: I have a date tonight.

Rach: Ohh. What's he like.

Phoe: His name is Anthony and he's one of my clients.

Mon: What? Are you allowed to date your clients?

  


Phoe: I do it all the time. (Ross and Chandler walk in. Ross has ink on his face, Chandler is laughing).

  


Ross: (annoyed) It wasn't that funny.

  


Chan: (laughing) Yes it was.

  


Rach: What wasn't that funny, and what is that stuff on your face?

  


Ross: (glares at Chandler) Ink.

  


Joey: Dude, how'd you get ink on your face.

  


Chan: Ross was writing out a check and didn't know the pen was leaking on his hands. I told him he had something on his face, so he wiped ink all over his face. We were walking in public and people were pointing and laughing at him. (everyone else starts laughing).

  


Mon: (laughing) You're right. That is funny.

  


Rach: Now you know how it feels. (Ross glares at her and does the hand gesture. Rachel gasp and Ross goes to the bathroom)

  


Joey: (getting up from the table) Well, I have to go to an auddition.

  


Mon: (suprised) You never told us you had an auddition.

  


Chan: (sarcastic) Are you up for the part of Mel Gibson's hand twin.

  


Joey: (not getting it) I wish. But I'm trying out for the part of an Italian guy struggling to make it on his own. And he has these four friends who like help him. And he lives with one of them. (Monica, Chandler, and Rachel stare at him) What?

  


Chan: Doesn't that remind you of someone?

  


Joey: (thinking) Nah

  


Phoe: (going to the door) I have to get ready for my date. (smiling) I'll hopefully not see you at all tonight. (Phoebe opens the door and two women are knocking on Joey's apt) Hello. (The two women turn around and one of them is holding a kitten) The person who lives there are over here. 

  


Woman 1: Oh, Thanks 

  


Phoe: Come in. (they come in, Chandler and Joey are watching tv)

  


Mon: Joey, don't you have an addition to go to.

  


Joey: Thats not untill tomorrow. (Monica and Rachel look confused)

  


Rach: You just said you had to go.

  


Joey: Yeah, but I never said today.

  


Phoe: Joey, These two women were at your door. (everyone turns around at looks at them)

  


Chandler: (shocked) Oh my god! (Joey gasp and does the hand pointing.)

  


Woman 1: I remember you two. 

  


Mon: You know each other.

  


Woman 1: (to Monica and Rachel) Yeah. Hi I'm

  


Chan: CHLOE!!!!!

  


Rach: (shocked) What!

  


Mon: (to Chandler) THE Chloe? (he nods) Oh..my..god.

  


Phoe: Oh no. (Rachel has a look of anger and shock on her face.)

  


Chan: Wha, What are you doing here?

  


Chloe: I was here with my friend, Amy.

  


Woman 2- Amy: Hi.

  


Phoe: I saw you here before. Do you live here.

  


Amy: No. I was just breaking up with my boyfriend. Ex now. He lives downstairs.

  


Phoe: Oh.

  


Chloe: Well, anyways, we saw this kitten in the building. We were looking for its owner.

  


Chan: No, no, no uh owner here. 

  


Chloe: Ok. (just as they were about to leave Ross comes out of the bathroom.)

  


Ross: The ink took forever to (notices chloe, his eyes go huge and has a look of total shock on his face.) chl...chloe.

  


Chloe: (suprised) Ross. Hey. How ya been.

  


Ross: (uncomfortable) Fi..fine..um, what are you uh doing here. 

  


Chloe: I'm looking for the owner of this kitten.

  


Ross: (He looks at everyone. They look uncomfortable and Rach just looks hurt. He looks down.)

  


Chloe: Hey um..I know its been a long time, but did everyting work out with you and your girlfriend. (Ross looks crushed. she looks at his hand) (sympathetic) Oh, I'm sorry. Obviously not since you aren't wearing a ring. (He has a look of horror on his face.)

  


Mon: (confused) What is she talking about Ross.

  


Chloe: You didn't tell them you were proposing her.

  


Phoe: You were going to propose to Rachel. (He looks at Rachel, everyone looks sympathetic for him. Rachel gets up and walks towards the door.)

  


Ross: Rach, wait. (She looks at him hurt and on the verge of tears. She walks out the door.)

  


Chloe: Thats was Rachel. (Ross looks at her and leaves) I'm sorry. I better go. (Chloe and Amy leave) 

  


Chan: I can't believe Ross was going to propose to Rachel.

  


Mon: I know. 

  


Chan: If it wasn't for Chloe we would have never known.

  


Joey: I blame the kitten.

  


Mon: What!?

  


Joey: Think about it. If it wasn't for the cat Chloe would have never come up here and everything would be fine. (Everyone is thinking about what Joey said.)

  


Phoe: Imagine how she must feel.

  


Joey: What do you mean Pheebs.

  


Phoe: Well, she just found out her true love was going to propose to her when they were dating. But instead they broke up. And she found out from the person who was the reason they broke up. (Everyone looks at each other.) Oh my.

  


Mon: What?

  


Phoe: I forgot about my date.

  


  


[Scene: Outside the building]

  


Ross: Rach. Please. (Rachel turns around)

  


Rach: (teary eyed) Ross......

  


  


  


**TBC**

  


  



	2. Why are things so complicating

Title: Blame It On the Kitten

  


Author: Cece

  


Rating: PG

  


Summary: A visit from someone from the past leads to a big secret being revealed.

  


Disclamer: I do not own any Friends characters

  


Spoilers: Somewhere in season five. Lets just pretend there was no drunk wedding in Vegas.

  


Distribution: I'd just like to know where it goes.

  


*********************

  


Rach: (teary eyed) Ross, why didn't you tell me?

  


Ross: I wanted to Rach. But we were going through the whole "break" thing. It would have just been more pain. Besides, what good would it have did.

  


Rach: It would have helped our situation.

  


Ross: (shocked) What....What are you saying?

  


Rach: I would have said yes. (Ross stands there for a while just staring at her) 

  


Ross: Why are you telling me this. Are you trying to hurt me.

  


Rach: (shocked) What. No. I just.....

  


Ross: I can't believe this. I wanted to marry you. But we broke up. I wanted to work things out. And then I find out you would have accepted my proposal.

  


Rach: (angry) How do you think I felt when I found out that you were going to propose. And from Chloe. And don't blame our break-up on me. YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMEN.

  


Ross: (yeling) We Were On A Break!!!

  


Rach: Ughhhh. (They both walk away)

  


[Scene: Monica and Chandler's, All but R&R are there]

  


Mon: What do you think is happening with them?

  


Chan: I just hope for Ross's sake that Rach is not near any sharp objects. 

  


Joey: Do you think they'll get back together.

  


Phoe: They have to.

  


Mon: Uh...why?

  


Phoe: Well, because their lobsters. It might not happen right away. (Rachel enters and you can tell she is upset. She sits at the table. Eveyone goes up to her.)

  


Mon: Rach, whats wrong?

  


Rach: Ugh...Why do things have to be so complicated.

  


Phoe: What happened?

  


Rach: We were talking and he gets mad at me because I said I would have said yes, and then the whole "we were on a break" came up. (Everyone is surprised.)

  


Chan: You told him you would have accepted his proposal. 

  


Rach: Yeah.

  


Joey: Why would you say that. Especially after you broke up.

  


Rach: (Emotional) I don't know. It just sliped out. I shouldn't have said anything.

  


Mon: Rach. It's going to be okay. 

  


Rach: I hope you're right. (short silence) I should go apologize.

  


[Ross's. He's pacing around in the front room] 

  


Ross: (I shouldn't have blew up at her like that. Why do things have to be complicated between us. I should go apologize) (Ross opens the door when Rachel is just about to knock.)

  


Ross: (suprised) Rachel.

  


Rach: (shyly) He..hey ross. 

  


Ross: I was on my way to see you. Um...you wanna come in.

  


Rach: Ok. (They sit in the couch)

  


Ross/Rach: I'm sorry. (They both laugh akwardly) 

  


Ross: You can go first.

  


Rach: Ok. (Takes a deep breath) Well Ross, I came to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was hard enough, on both of us, with the whole proposal. And me saying that just made it this situation more dificult.

  


Ross: It's ok Rach. It's not your fault....I'm sorry I got mad at you. I'm sorry you had to find out from Chloe about the proposal.(pause) I wish I could go back in time and make none of this happen.

  


Rach: Yeah. (Rachel has a dazed look on her face. Ross notices her look)

  


Ross: Rachel......(little louder) Rach.

  


Rach: Huh 

  


Ross: You ok?

  


Rach: Yeah...Um Ross, I was just wondering, did you uh...get a ring.

  


Ross: (staring at the wall) Yes. (He looks at Rach who's looking down at the ground) I actually still have it. (she looks up at him.)

  


Rach: Aww..you kept it.

  


Ross: (smiling) Yeah. I just couldn't get rid of it. (long pause) You wanna see it.

  


Rach: (smiles) Sure. (Ross goes into his bedroom. He comes out a couple of minutes later)

  


Ross: Well, here it is. (he opens a little black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring)

  


Rach: Oh my.... It's beautiful. (her eyes start to water) (Ross and Rachel share one of there moments and lean in for a 

passionate kiss as if there making up for lost time. As they break they stare back at each other and then hug tightly as if neither wants to let go)

  


Rach: God, I've missed this.

  


Ross: (smiling) I've missed this too. (they break and kiss again)

  


The End

  


  


  
  



End file.
